


No Nut November, Part 2

by von_gelmini



Series: Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, M/M, No nut november, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Based on this prompt:anonymous asked:hi! : ) would you be interested in writing something like Peter telling Tony he's participating in No Nut November. and Tony being Tony, he's just like, oh that's great baby, but you know I still get to touch you whenever/however I like, so good luck with that. poor Pete doesn't stand a chance lol.And a continuation ofNo Nut November, which was Day 1.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Prompt Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537483
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	No Nut November, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> As is often usual, Infinity War, Endgame, and FFH are totally ignored. It takes place in 2022, when Peter would be 21 and Tony 52.

#starkparker_nnn

**QueensParker01**  
Hello No Nut November. Doin’ it for prostate cancer. Same as here QueensParker01 on gofundme to pledge $ per day I don’t nut. BTW just to make things hard my bf is @YouKnowWhoIAm. Try not nutting looking at THAT every day.  
  
_1 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm is an evil bastard! Day 1 made. No help from him!  
_1 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
In between my thighs? First thing in the morning? Before class? @YouKnowWhoIAm is most definitely NOT participating in NNN. Coward!  
_2 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
Poor @QueensParker01 You said you can still have sex during the challenge, just not nut. If you think you’re getting out of anything you’re wrong!  
_3 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
I hate you @YouKnowWhoIAm  
_3 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
Ya love me @QueensParker01 Meet me in the shower on your knees 😈  
_3 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
You should donate double for Day 3. You try blowing @YouKnowWhoIAm and NOT nutting. 🚫🍆  
_3 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
I didn’t have that problem at all @QueensParker01 💦💦 🍆 Bedtime baby. I’ll go easy on ya. Three times a day is enough for me.  
_3 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
You’re 52 f’n years old! Age already! @YouKnowWhoIAm   
_4 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
Iron Man, Iron 🍆 @QueensParker01 You keep me young. G’morning sweetheart 😈  
_4 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
The judge would let me walk. Justifiable homicide your honor. @YouKnowWhoIAm How many BJs does a man need in a day?  
_5 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
With that sweet 👅 we’ll see how many. Good Morning 💦 🍆 @QueensParker01 No no no. No humping the mattress baby boy. Too much temptation 🚫🍆   
_5 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 Proud of you baby. You made it another day. I didn’t have to of course. 🍑💦 🍆  
_6 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
I swear to god @YouKnowWhoIAm They won’t find your bones.  
_6 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
But they’ll find your boner @QueensParker01  
_6 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 is too busy recovering to tweet right now 👅🍑 Almost lost the challenge.  
_7 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
Don’t know when he’ll be able to tweet again. Think I broke his brain. I must say that @QueensParker01 has quite a nice🍆👅. I got off. 💦🍆 He on the other hand 🚫🍆😈  
_8 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
Early morning tutoring @YouKnowWhoIAm was still asleep. Safe for the day bc late classes then out for dinner with my friends. Thwarted your evil ways!  
_9 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
In the lab today @QueensParker01 Sorry for the mess.  
  
_9 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
WTF are you doing to the lab? @YouKnowWhoIAm How dare you look so sexy tearing our home apart fully clothed? I’m in class! I can’t go off to the bathroom to take care of what you’ve BROUGHT UP!  
_9 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
Poor baby. I’m doubling up on the power because the new fabrication machines are giving FRIDAY a stutter. Me being sexy would be a ‘you’ problem 😜 @QueensParker01 See you when you get home.🍑💦 🍆   
_9 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
Seriously guys you should double what you’ve pledged to my gofundme for prostate cancer. I DARE any of you to get 🍑 🍆 by @YouKnowWhoIAm and not 💦  
_10 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
Ahhhhhh. The perfect end to a busy day. 🍑💦 🍆 @QueensParker01 Good night everyone.  
_10 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
You are plastering our sex life all over twitter! @YouKnowWhoIAm  
_11 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
No. I’m plastering your LACK of a sex life all over twitter. @QueensParker01 My sex life is just fine and has already been plastered all over social media, hasn’t it?  
_11 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 Pulling cables up from the arc reactor and linking them in.  
  
_12 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
Are you TRYING to kill me? @YouKnowWhoIAm Why do you only ever send pics when I’m in class? My prof is going to wonder why can’t I walk straight when I’m leaving.  
_12 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 Study hard. Nothing’s more important than your education. Even if you did chose @Columbia over @MIT.  
_12 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm Wish I was @MIT because then you’d be far far FAR away from me and couldn’t drive me crazy when I get home.  
_12 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 Sweetheart, you know I’d just buy a place in Cambridge so we could be close. You wouldn’t expect me to give up that sweet 🍑 would you?  
_12 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you  
_13 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
Sorry guys. You’re allowed 1💦 🍆 during the month, right? JFC @YouKnowWhoIAm Big 🍆 too much experience and stamina that he shouldn’t have at his f’n age! And he’s EVIL!   
_14 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 I’m not trying to spoil your little game baby. It’s not my fault if you can’t stand having your neck bitten when I take you from behind.  
_14 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm IS THERE NOTHING YOU WON’T PUT ON TWITTER???  
_14 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 You’re the one who told me it was a social media challenge. I’m just challenging your social media 😈   
_14 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm This is all over school. We have a hashtag!  
_14 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 You do know they were talking about us before NNN ever happened, right? You don’t get to be my bf without a little exposure.  
_14 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm Tony I swear to god. After November ends, you’re not getting ANY.  
_15 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 Wait. I’m not getting any now. How is that different?  
_15 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm I will leave you with nothing but your hand.  
_15 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 You are LOVING the fact that everyone knows you’re getting 🍑💦 🍆 by me.  
_16 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm What about if they find out that you get 🍑💦 🍆 by me?  
_16 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 🤷♂️ You’ve got a pretty 🍆. But wouldn’t it be more like 🍑 🍆 by you? Think you can be in there and not 💦🤣 You’ve already had your one exception for the month.

  
_16 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm OMG you just put your 🍑 on twitter!  
_16 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 Like my 🍑 isn’t already on PornHub.  
_16 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
More than halfway there and still within the rules! Don’t forget to pledge for prostate cancer on my gofundme.   
_17 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 Don’t say you’re halfway there until you make it past tonight. 😜 I have PLANS for you.  
_17 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm Tony stop being evil!  
_17 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm I made it! Oh My God. Just barely but I made it.  
_18 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 Hmm. Gonna have to up my game. How’s the saying go? Age and experience vs youth and a tight 🍑 Something like that?  
_19 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 🔵🔵 They’re a lovely shade of blue baby. 🍑💦 🍆 He’s learning really well how to take my 🍆 and not nut. Useful skill. Means I can enjoy that 🍑 longer   
_20 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm Anthony Edward Stark I am going to KILL you! I know where you sleep. (not really twitter police) with the provocation I could get away with it!  
_21 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 Oooh He full-named me. Must be in trouble. Hehehe. Not my fault 👅🍑 is a weakness of yours.  
_21 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm Tony please! Have mercy! You 🍑💦 🍆 too good!  
_22 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 I dunno guys. Should I have mercy on him?  
_22 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
Sorry @QueensParker01 The consensus was NO. 😈 He really does have a nice 🍆 Would be a shame not to give it all the attention it deserves. 👅  
_22 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
One wet dream is allowed right? Who wouldn’t have a wet dream after @YouKnowWhoIAm gets down on his knees to 👅 your 🍆  
_24 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 I love how you think you can embarrass me darling. Yours isn’t the first 🍆 I’ve 👅 you know. Not even on my knees.  
_24 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm Is there ANYTHING you haven’t done???  
_24 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 Hmm. A few things. Some I like from one direction, some from the other, others from both. I’ve got some hard no’s. Just not many.  
_24 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm Tony please! I’m almost there. Just let me 👅 💦🍆 you til then okay?  
_25 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 Mayyyyybe. Maybe just mostly. Baby you can’t expect me to go without that tight 🍑 for five whole days. But I’ll try to 🍑 🍆 like a college student and 💦 fast.  
_25 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
Oh please. Like 18-22 year olds can last more than 10 minutes. At best. Why do you think @QueensParker01 is with me?  
_25 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm I’m with you because I love you. Not because I love your 🍆  
_25 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 I love you too baby. But I also love your 🍑   
_25 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm Ugh! Okay. I also love your 🍆 Just not this month!  
_25 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
I take that back! I hate @YouKnowWhoIAm ’s 🍆 I hate it SO MUCH!  
_26 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 When are you gonna change your twitter name? You’ve lived in my bed for two years.  
_26 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm I’ve had this name since I was 13. How long have you had yours?  
_26 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 I’ve had this as my online name since before you were born baby boy. #robbingthecradle  
_26 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 Resist me until the Dec 1st and I’ll match your gofundme in addition to what @StarkIndustries already donated. Of course I’m not gonna make it easy on you.  
_26 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
Alright guys. You heard @YouKnowWhoIAm I only have to make it tonight and 4 more nights and prostate cancer research gets double whatever you’ve pledged.  
_26 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
Ahhhh. Nothing better than a late night 🍑💦 🍆 followed by the same first thing in the morning. Right @QueensParker01 ?  
_27 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
Words do not exist for how much I hate @YouKnowWhoIAm right now. Maybe if I stuck my 🍆 in a bowl of 🧊 while he’s 🍑💦 🍆 me?   
_27 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
Even just 👅 💦🍆 @YouKnowWhoIAm isn’t easy! IS2G if you’re at all of the persuasion that likes doing that - he’s kinda fantastic. But he’s off the market so none of you will find out. #mineallmine  
_28 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 Yours baby. Might not be the first, but you’re the last.  
_28 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
Two more nights two more nights two more nights. TWO MORE NIGHTS Tony. Stop that! @YouKnowWhoIAm  
_29 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 I don’t have to wait any more nights baby. Now back that 🍑 up. Daddy’s got plans for it. You wanna live tweet it?   
_30 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm It’s just gonna be me typing Tony stop! Tony stop! Tony stop! Through the whole thing. Oh my god. Tony f’n STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!  
_30 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01👅🍑 Is there a problem Mr. Parker??? You’re so close.  
_30 Nov 22_

**QueensParker01**  
Close to WHAT though!!! Tony! @YouKnowWhoIAm  
_30 Nov 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 Midnight baby. 👅🍑 let yourself go. 💦 and then I’ll 🍑💦 🍆 you until you 💦 again with me.   
_01 Dec 22_

**QueensParker01**  
QueensParker01.exe has malfunctioned.  
_01 Dec 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 Congratulations baby. It was a stupid event but you did it.  
_01 Dec 22_

**QueensParker01**  
@YouKnowWhoIAm It wasn’t stupid. My gofundme raised $19,000 for prostate cancer research  
_01 Dec 22_

**YouKnowWhoIAm**  
@QueensParker01 @StarkIndustries donated $500,000. But another $38,000 can’t hurt. Prostate cancer research is an important cause.  
_01 Dec 22_

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
